1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatuses and, more specifically, to an apparatus for bulk dispensing of liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of consumer purchase of bulk quantities of foods and other consumables has increased in the past several years. As a result, there is a need in the art to bulk dispense liquids such as laundry liquids which include liquid detergents, fabric softeners and stain removers in a retail environment.